This study will evaluate the clinical disease progression and survival among women who have received ZDV and women who received placebo in ACTG 076. Further it will evaluate quality of life indicies, CD4+ lymphocyte count trends, the incidence and persistence of viral genotype codon 215/41 mutation in the 3 years following discontinuation of study drug or placebo.